1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric resonator and more particularly to a piezoelectric resonator for use in an oscillation circuit, a filter circuit or the like and a piezoelectric component using such a piezoelectric resonator.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well-known to form piezoelectric components in which a piezoelectric resonator is held in place by metal terminals which contact opposite surfaces of the piezoelectric resonator. The piezoelectric resonator includes a piezoelectric substrate having a electrodes formed on its opposing surfaces. The electrodes are normally made from silver. The metal terminals are typically made from a metal plate member, for example a phosphor bronze member, which is coated with silver to improve the electrical contact with the electrodes and lead electrodes.
While silver is advantageous for its excellent conducting characteristics, it has a tendency to self-weld. As a result, welding may occur at positions where the silver coated metal terminals contact the electrodes. If this occurs, the electrodes may be peeled off of the piezoelectric substrate when the piezoelectric substrate vibrates, thus causing inferior electrical conduction between the electrodes and the metal terminals.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a piezoelectric resonator and a piezoelectric component using such a piezoelectric resonator in which the likelihood that the electrodes provided on the surfaces of a piezoelectric substrate will weld with metal terminals whose surface is coated with a silver film is significantly reduced.